tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Polaris
Polaris Is the Main Protagonist of Super Polaris's Crazy Adventure and is a Cybernetic Homunculus who Became a hero for fun and trills. Origin Polaris was a Homunculus created by Dr. Schadenfreude 7 years before his death and was raised by a Engineer Couple who found him in a Womb like pod 18 years after, He live the Pretty normal life, he became a Comicbook nerd and Otaku who had good grades and mastered Engineering and Biology in junior high and High school, He decide to Become A hero After discovering his powers overtime and influenced by the Superhero genre as a whole. Behavior Polaris is typically the type of guy who always looks on the bring side of things, He Is Primarily cheerful, has a soft spot for children and is wisecracking and Friendly, but also Very reckless too, as he has some rather absurd methods of fighting crime that are highly unorthodox that usually go against the ethics of The law as he rarely regards any sense of authority and has no moral for killing, as he will go to extreme lengths to insure that Justice will prevail. Appearance Polaris commonly portrayed as Blu scout, having pale skin and blond hair, he Wears a Bottle Cap in Cream Spirit Color and The Bolt Boy in Waterlogged Lab Coat, He also wears a Thrilling Tracksuit, Digit Divulger In The leather Closed style, Brooklyn Booties in A Distinctive Lack of Hue, and the Transparent trousers and Bullet Bandolier Both in Australium gold. Powers and Abilities *'Master marksman '- Polaris have glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater accuracy than the words best marksman in real life, because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making him able to aim and target much better than regular freak (in that verse). * Weapon Manipulation ... **'Weapon Swapping '- He switch his weapon(s) with another/others instantaneously, trading them and using whichever at a moment's notice. **'Weapon Summoning' - Polaris can summon any weapon he absorbed to wherever he is located. **'Weapon Assimilation '- Polaris can absorb and assimilate any and all weapons, and can use the weapon and its abilities as if they were his own, gaining some form of advantage. * Superhuman Characteristics - His physical abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally physically superior over an normal human as his capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making them immensely stronger, faster, and (somewhat) more durable than regular beings, having Super Athleticism, Agility, Stamina, Endurance, and Reflexes. * Healing factor '''- Like any other healing factor, heal any damaged tissues, organs and limbs, However he can't regrow any lost or destroyed organs, as if this were to happen, he will die and the ability below will activate. ** '''Resurrected Immortality - Like Conner form SCP Confinement, Polaris, whenever he dies, his body flashes back into existence immediately after, and is Original corpse fades into dust. * '4th wall Awareness '- Take a wild guess. Faults and weaknesses 'Normal human Faults '- despite his superhuman characteristics, he still has limitations as humans (well some what), as he can't fly or is invincible to damage, so yeah. Trivia * Design wise, his is modeled after Quote (from Cave story), Mega man, and Captian N. personality wise is Based on Deadpool, Primarily his Movie Counterpart. AND his Weapon manipulation ability is inspired by Hol Horse and the way he summons his stand the Emperor. * He was originally used for a Now Scrapped Horror Project that is Heavily based on Outlast. Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:BLU Team Category:Scouts Category:Gunners Category:Glass Cannons Category:Freak Hunters Category:Friendly Category:Idiots Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Goofballs Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Butchers